Re: Install
by JackFrost14
Summary: AU. Ia adalah seorang cosplayer. Dulunya sih. Jadi, tak heran jika ia membuat 'batas' antara karakter yang ia perankan dengan dirinya. Seperti sekarang ini. Terlahir didunia fiksi sempat membuatnya shock. Terlebih lagi kalau dunia itu adalah AU. Well, let's screw it.
1. Chapter 1

**1 Re: Install **

**Summary:** AU. Ia adalah seorang cosplayer. Dulunya sih. Jadi, tak heran jika ia membuat 'batas' antara karakter yang ia perankan dengan dirinya. Seperti sekarang ini. Terlahir didunia fiksi sempat membuatnya shock. Terlebih lagi kalau dunia itu adalah AU. Well, let's screw it.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Warning(s):** OOC(s). OC(s). Typo(s). Ejaan Yang tidak Disempurnakan. Tata bahasa yang kacau.

**Disclaimer:** Not own anything, except the OC(s). No more, no less.

**Author's Note:** Hai semuanya! Kali ini, saya membawakan cerita OC, lagi.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kazumi Setsuna, umur dua tahun, shock saat dirinya melihat kakak kembarnya. Sepasang mata caramel coklat menatapnya balik.

Holy shit.

Kemudian Setsuna menatap ibunya. Sawa–Kazumi Nana. "Tsu-kun, Tsu-chan, tiga hari lagi kita akan pindah."

Kazumi Tsunayoshi juga ikut menatap ibunya. "Okay. Ayo Setsu-chi, aku ngantuk." ucap Tsuna sambil menarik lengan adik kembarnya.

Holy shit.

Holy _fucking_ shit.

* * *

Kazumi Setsuna tahu akan beberapa hal.

Satu, dia terlahir kembali sebagai adik kembarnya Sawa–Kazumi Tsunayoshi.

Kedua, Sawada Iemitsu dan Kazumi Nana sama sekali tidak menikah. Mereka (Tsunayoshi dan Setsuna) adalah hasil kecelakaan kecil yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtua mereka.

(…

Yeah right. An accident.)

Ketiga, mereka bertiga selalu berpindah-pindah. Terkadang tiga bulan sekali, enam bulan sekali, atau setahun sekali. Dan tujuan mereka pindah selalu random.

Tetapi, ia tahu akan satu hal.

It's time for join the dark side.

(Well, they've cookies after all.)

* * *

"Tsuna-chi." panggil Setsu saat ia mendekati kakak kembarnya.

"Hmm?" Tsuna menoleh pandangannya dari buku bergambar yang ia pegang.

"Ayo kita bermain." ajak Setsu senang. Tsuna menaikkan alisnya dengan elegant.

(Usaha Setsu mengajari teknik menaikkan alis dengan elegant terhadap Tsuna membuahkan hasil. Oh, Gods, it took weeks.)

"Aku akan mengikat kaleng-kaleng ini pada kedua kaki kita. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah untuk tidak membuat mereka berbunyi sedikitpun."

"Sepertinya menarik." ucap Tsuna polos. Setsu hanya tersenyum lebar sebelum ia mengikat kaleng-kaleng bekas itu pada kedua kaki mereka.

(Setsu tidak tahu apakah Tsuna-chi akan menjadi Vongola Decimo atau tidak. Iya atau tidak, ia akan tetap melatih hal-hal kecil kepada kakak kembarnya itu.)

* * *

"Tsu-kun, Tsu-chan. Ibu ada kabar baik untuk kalian!" ucap Nana senang saat mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan.

Tsuna dan Setsu mengelap mulut mereka dengan serbet bersamaan.

(_"Tsuna-chi, ingat, kita sebagai manusia yang bermoral, mempunyai etika ketika makan."_

_"Hee, aku baru tahu."_

_Setsu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Makanya aku memberitahumu, Tsuna-chi. Dan dengarkan aku dengan baik…"_)

Dan disaat bersamaan juga, si kembar menaikkan alisnya dengan elegant.

Dalam hati, Nana tersenyum geli saat ia melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya. "Kita akan menetap di Namimori minggu depan! Ibu rasa, sekarang sudah waktunya kita _beristirahat_ sebentar."

(Oh, Nana tahu. Hampir dua tahun, setiap kali berjalan, kedua anaknya sama sekali tidak menimbulkan suara setiap kali mereka keluar rumah. Hmm… Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kaleng-kaleng bekas itu ya…?)

Setsu langsung menyeringai dengan lebar saat mendengarnya.

* * *

"Ibu, bolehkah kami belajar ilmu bela diri?" tanya Setsu imut kepada ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Hmm? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Nana heran.

"Ibu tidak khawatir kepada kami? Kami ini adalah anak imut yang berumur empat tahun." Kali ini Tsuna yang menjawab. "Jika sesuatu kepada kami…"

Nana mengangguk mengerti. "Tentu saja boleh, sayang. Tetapi ada syaratnya." Si kembar memiringkan kepalanya kesamping secara bersamaan. "Kalian harus mempelajari Karate, Judo, dan Aikido."

Setsu menaikkan alisnya dengan heran (dan juga elegant), "Ibu, bukankah itu kebanyakan?"

Nana melambaikan tangannya. "Ibu ingin kalian sekreatif mungkin dengan jurus bela diri kalian nanti."

Tsuna dan Setsu saling menatap satu sama lain. "Lalu syarat berikutnya…"

"Hee, masih ada lagi?" tanya Tsuna heran.

Nana menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yup! Kalian berdua harus ikut les musik! Dan juga les balet, lalu les…"

Tsuna dan Setsu hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain dengan horor.

* * *

Cling. Clang. Cling.

Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya saat ia mendengar suara-suara yang ditimbulkan oleh kaleng-kaleng yang terikat dikakinya.

(Kenapa masih berbunyi, sih?)

"Tsuna-chi." panggil Setsu dari balik pintu. "Aku punya permainan baru, loh."

Tsuna tersenyum lebar saat mendengarnya. Setsu selalu membuat permainan yang menarik. "Oh, ya? Permainan seperti apa?"

Tsuna melihat adik kembarnya tersenyum lebar. "Yang kau perlukan hanyalah menjadi _invisible_."

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Lebih gampangnya, kau harus membuat orang lain untuk tidak menyadari keberadaanmu. Kau suka basket 'kan? Aku rasa ini akan sangat berguna untukmu."

Tsuna menyeringai lebar saat medengarnya.

* * *

"HIEEEE?!"

Setsu menatap kakak kembarnya dengan cemberut. "Ayolah, Tsuna-chi. Pleaseeee?"

Tsuna hanya bisa menatap adik kembarnya. "Te–Tetapi, kenapa?"

"Oh, believe me, Tsuna-chi. Kau akan suka."

Tsuna menghela nafasnya. "Jika kau bilang begitu, Setsu-chi."

Setsu membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

"Setsu-chi, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau crossdressing akan semenarik ini?"

Setsu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

Kazumi Tsunayoshi dan Kazumi Setsuna menatap papan pengumuman dengan wajah kagum.

"Yaaay! Kita sekelas lagi, Tsuna-chi!" teriak Setsu sambil memeluk kakak kembarnya itu.

Tsuna membalas pelukan itu. "Tetapi, harus aku katakan. Tumben mereka ingat untuk menulis nama kita."

"Hmm, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kepala sekolah yang baru."

Tsuna menaikkan alisnya dengan elegant. "Oh? Tell me."

"Well… Satu, kepala sekolah kita yang baru adalah perempuan. Kedua, ia sangat cantik dan pintar. Ketiga, namanya adalah Hibari Kana."

"Uh-huh. Dan aku yakin kau mendapatkan banyak informasi tidak hanya itu saja, Setsu-chi."

"Nanti saja, Tsuna-chi. Sekarang, kita harus mencari kelas kita yang baru."

* * *

Setsu berteriak senang saat ia melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. "Ibu, makasih banyak!" teriak Setsu senang sambil memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Nana membalas pelukan tersebut.

Oh, akhirnya! Akhirnya ia bisa menjadi dirinya yang dulu!

(Walau hanya sementara sih…)

Setsu masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil memeluk laptop yang baru saja dibelikan oleh ibunya.

(Ia masih punya project dari kehidupan sebelumnya, menjadi hacker dan cracker nomor satu di dunia!

…

Jangan salahkan dirinya. Salahkan dosen-dosennya yang mendukung mereka untuk menjadi seorang hacker dan cracker.

_"Sebagai anak IT, kalian harus bisa nge-hack dan nge-crack. Tugas kalian yang baru adalah meng-hack dan meng-crack dari website salah satu dosen kalian. Kalau kalian butuh referensi, kalian bisa mencarinya di perpusatakaan. Ada banyak buku disana. Lalu…"_

Yup, don't blame her. And no, you can't blame her either.)

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Tsu-kun! Tsu-chan!" teriak Nana saat ia membuka pintu kedua anaknya.

Si kembar tersenyum lebar sebelum mereka berdua memeluk ibu mereka. "Terima kasih, Ibu."

Nana menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sekarang, buka kado kalian."

Si kembar langsung menurutinya. Dengan pelan dan ekstra hati-hati, mereka berhasil membuka bungkus kado tanpa meruskanya sedikitpun.

"Ibu, terima kasih." ucap mereka berdua lagi. Ditangan mereka berdua terdapat sepasang armband berwarna orange.

"Selamat ulangtahun yang ke delapan." bisik Nana sambil memeluk mereka dari belakang.

* * *

Semoga kalian menikmatinya ^_^

JackFrost14

***Edit : _invincible_ menjadi _invisible_**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Re: Install**

**Summary:** AU. Ia adalah seorang cosplayer. Dulunya sih. Jadi, tak heran jika ia membuat 'batas' antara karakter yang ia perankan dengan dirinya. Seperti sekarang ini. Terlahir didunia fiksi sempat membuatnya shock. Terlebih lagi kalau dunia itu adalah AU. Well, let's screw it.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Warning(s):** OOC(s). OC(s). Typo(s). Ejaan Yang tidak Disempurnakan. Tata bahasa yang kacau.

**Disclaimer:** Not own anything, except the OC(s). No more, no less.

**Author's Note:** Tada! Silahkan menikmati Re: Install yang Kedua!

Enjoy!

* * *

"APPPPPUAAAAAA?!"

Sebuah teriakan _nyaring_ menggema di pagi hari yang cerah.

"Setsu-chi?" Tsuna membuka kamar adik kembarnya dengan pelan. Penasaran apa yang terjadi pada saudari kembarnya itu.

"Ah, oh, tidak apa-apa kok, Tsuna-chi." ucap Setsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

Tsuna mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum menutup pintu itu kembali.

"Tidak bisa di percaya…" ucap Setsu pelan. "Aku tahu kalau dunia ini berbeda. Tetapi… wow."

Setsu kemudian mengelus dagunya. "Khekhekhe, kalau begitu aku saja yang melakukannya! HUAHAHAHA DENGAN BEGINI AKU BISA KAYA!"

"Nee, Tsu-kun…" tanya Nana sambil memotong sayuran.

"Hmm?"

"Adik kembarmu tidak sakit, kan…?"

"…Aku rasa tidak, Bu."

* * *

"Tsuna-chi! Temani aku donk!" teriak Setsu sambil membuka pintu kamar saudara kembarnya dengan keras.

Tsuna menutup bukunya. "Kemana?"

"Aku mau publish software! Ayo!" ucap Setsu senang sambil menarik lengan kakak kembarnya.

"Tu–Tunggu dulu, Setsu-chi! Hoi–!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Setsu, menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Deal."

Setsu langsung tersenyum puas saat mendengarnya.

* * *

"Selamat pagi para pemirsa, bertemu lagi dengan saya–"

Beep.

"Setsu-chi, kenapa kau matikan TV-nya?" tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"Bosan." jawab Setsu sambil meletakkan remot TV di meja. "Aku mau buat jus, kamu mau apa?" tanya Setsu kepada saudara kembarnya.

"Apel." jawab Tsuna sambil memakan snacknya. Setsu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Begitu Setsu menghilang ke dapur, Tsuna langsung mengambil remot TV, dan menyalakan TV-nya.

Beep.

"–sebuah software baru sedang naik daun. Software ini bernama VOCALOID–"

Tsuna terdiam saat ia melihat (dan mendengar) nama software tersebut.

(Entah mengapa terasa familiar ditelinganya.)

Oh.

_Oh_.

"SETSU-CHI! SOFTWARE BUATANMU MASUK TV LOH!" teriak Tsuna tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV.

"EH YANG BENER?! MANA?! MANA?!"

* * *

"Tsuna-chi, perkenalkan teman baru kita, Irie Shoichi." ucap Setsu memperkenalkan seorang anak laki-laki yang umurnya tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Sho-chi, ini kakak kembarku, Kazumi Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna dan Shoichi langsung membungkukkan badan satu sama lain. "Yoroshiku." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Nah, Sho-chi. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang VOCALOID?" tanya Setsu tanpa basa-basi.

Wajah Shoichi langsung berseri. "VOCALOID itu hebat! Sungguh hebat! Ini pertama kalinya aku menemukan software seperti itu! Bayangkan–"

Setsu hanya mendengarnya dengan antusias. Sementara Tsuna hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nerds."

.

.

.

"JADI KAU PENCIPTANYA!?" teriak Shoichi tidak percaya saat ia tidak sengaja melihat Setsu sedang membuat karakter baru untuk VOCALOID.

Setsu hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar.

"Sshh, it's a secret, okay?"

* * *

"Setsu-chi, dia siapa?" tanya Tsuna saat ia melihat saudari kembarnya bercakap-cakap dengan orang asing.

"Dia Span-chi." jawab Setsu. "Span-chi, dia kakak kembarku."

"Yo." sapa Spanner sambil memasukkan sebuah permen lollipop kedalam mulutnya.

"Spanner, bisakah kau membantuku tentang–"

Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas saat ia mendengar percakapan yang ada dihadapannya.

* * *

"Setsu-chi, bukannya itu…"

Setsu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ini adalah hasil project-ku dengan mereka berdua." ucap Setsu sambil menunjuk Shoichi dan Spanner dibelakangnya. "Yosh! Miku-chi, perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Baik, Master Setsuna." ucap seorang anak remaja berambut teal. "Namaku Hatsune Miku, senang berjumpa denganmu, Master Tsunayoshi."

"HI-HIEEEE?!"

.

.

.

(_"Oi, Setsu. Bukannya kamu perempuan?" tanya Spanner heran. _

_Setsu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yup, tapi aku ingin dipanggil 'Master'." _

_"Spanner, tolong bantu aku dengan program ini." pinta Shoichi._)

* * *

Setsu tersenyum lebar saat ia mengecek laptopnya. "Sudah kuduga."

"Hm, apanya?" tanya Tsuna yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

Setsu hanya menunjukkan laptopnya. Tsuna mengangkat alisnya. "Apa tidak masalah?"

"Tenang, aku sudah memikirkan solusinya kok."

Click.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Setsu.

Tsuna memperhatikan sebentar. "Boleh juga."

"Dan kau, Tsuna-chi, akan membantuku."

"HIE?!"

.

.

.

Welcome to NICO NICO DOUGA! (Beta version)

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah banyak sudah membantuku, Miku-chan." ucap Nana sambil meletakkan piring diatas meja.

Miku menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mikuuuuu! Bantu aku donk!" teriak Megurine Luka dari kamar Setsu.

"Sebentar!" balas Miku, kemudian Miku menatap Nana sambil membungkukkan badannya, dan pergi menuju kamar Master-nya.

Nana hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia masih belum bisa percaya kalau Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, si Kembar Kagamine, Kaito, dan yang lainnya, bukanlah manusia.

(Sigh.

Anak-anak zaman sekarang sungguh sesuatu…)

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah mau menghadiri konser VOCALOID pertama kami!" teriak Miku diatas panggung. "Yosh! Namaku Hatsune Miku, dan aku akan menyanyikan lagu pembuka untuk konser pertama kami. ARE YOU READY?"

"WE ARE READY!" teriak para penonton.

"READY OR NOT, HERE WE GO! TELL YOUR WORLD BY LIVETUNE!"

* * *

"Ahem, saya ucapkan kepada kalian semua yang sudah menghadiri upacara yang membosankan ini." sambut seorang pria yang memakai baju jas.

"Tanpa basa-basi, SELAMAT DATANG DI NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL! Kalian semua boleh bubar."

"Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh rumor, Kepala Sekolah Namimori Middle School 'sungguh sesuatu'." bisik salah satu siswa kepada temannya.

* * *

See you next on the next chapter!

JackFrost14

**P.S:** Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk review di chapter sebelumnya! ^_^


End file.
